world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Stasi Savage
Anastasia Catalina Ortiz (born February 4th, 1991), better known by her ring name Stasi Savage,' '''is a Puerto Rican-American professional wrestler mostly known for her time with World Elite Wrestling on its Friday Night Adrenaline brand. Savage rose to mainstream status in 2014 as one-half of the villainous duo, B.O.S.S., during her feud with World Champion, Shady Layne. Currently, Savage acts as one of the head trainers for the prestigious StarrDome facility where she was also trained. Early Life and Background Ortiz was born in Queens, New York to Dominic and Rosemary Ortiz. Her father is a third generation Puerto Rican wrestler, making Anastasia a fourth generation wrestler, and her mother is a nurse. Stasi grew up around nothing but wrestling. Her great grandfather was widely considered one of the first pioneers of wrestling in Puerto Rico in the 1950's. Her grandfather, whom Anastasia said had the biggest impact on her choice to become a wrestler, was known in-ring as El Salvaje which translates to The Savage. When her grandfather died in 2011, Anastasia took on Savage as her in-ring last name. Stasi's father and uncle, Benjamin Ortiz, formed the popular Luchador tag team - La Luchadores Supremo - which translates to The Supreme Fighters. At the age of 22, Stasi's father attempted to crossover from Lucha Libre wrestling and moved to the United States to pursue mainstream American wrestling. He gained very little success, but did not return to Puerto Rico because he'd met Anastasia's mother, Rosemary; four years later, Rosemary gave birth to Anastasia. Anastasia spent her summers in Puerto Rico watching her father wrestle and being trained the basics by her grandfather. It wasn't until 2012 that Anastasia was professionally scouted by Alakai Burke to attend his StarrDome wrestling academy in San Jose, California. After several months of training, Anastasia was personally selected by wrestling legend, Sayge Jemson, to be trained underneath her. Training in the StarrDome (2012-2014) Main Article: StarrDome Anastasia made her debut in the StarrDome in late 2012, following the string of girls that were signed to the training facility, such as Ashley Tierney, Felicia Johnson, and Carmen Martinez. Anastasia came from three years of wrestling in the indies, where she garnered the nickname Queen of the Indy Scene as well as the moniker Wildcat due to her Puerto Rican temper and faster-paced move set. Anastasia made her debut in a singles match against Sapphire Marino and was victorious. She later went on to win a string of tag team matches with the StarrDome Universal Champion, Brooklyn Cruz. However, Savage made it clear she was looking for a singles career only. Anastasia's first loss came during a mixed tag team match against Blaine McCallister and Carmen Martinez with Colby Chariot as her partner. After the loss, Ortiz garnered a string of singles victories and made it clear that she wanted to challenge for the Global Championship. A month later, all of the StarrDome championships were deactivated, successfully ending Savage's hunt for the Global Championship; however, she remained a trainee at the StarrDome, despite a complete roster overhaul. During this time period, Ortiz was selected alongside a small group of women to be trained by Sayge Jemson whilst attending The StarrDome. Ortiz went under a major gimmick change in late-2013, becoming a heel that was obsessed with material possessions and the spotlight. She dropped the moniker "Wild One" and "Wildcat" in favor of "The Bling Queen" and changed the name of her fan base following from The Wild Ones to The Bling Ring. This major change in-character was for her upcoming debut in World Elite Wrestling's TNT developmental program. Following the closure of TNT, Stasi returned to the StarrDome to continue training for four more months before making her return to WEW. Head Trainer In 2016, Savage returned to San Jose, California and was promoted among a class of trainers to act as the head trainers for the next generation of wrestlers. World Elite Wrestling (2013-) TNT (2013-2014) Savage officially signed her TNT developmental contract with World Elite Wrestling on December 8, 2013. Stasi made her in-ring debut on December 17, 2013 when she defeated Nicole Evans in a TNT Women's Championship qualifier match. She also had a run-in with the Adrenaline General Manager Ashley Tierney in which both women showed signs of mutual respect. On the following episode, to start off the show, Tierney and Savage came out to proclaim themselves a tag team named B.O.S.S., an acronym for Built On Self Success.'' Later on in the night, during the first-ever Starlet main event on TNT, Stasi would lose to Kristin following a failed distraction by Ashley Tierney that was thwarted by their foe Rebekah Northman. Zharya Burke, the Commissioner of TNT, would then come out and make a tag team match between Tierney and Savage against Kristin and Northman for the following episode. B.O.S.S. went on to win the match when Ashley pinned Northman. However, earlier on in the night, Zharya Burke played a trick on B.O.S.S. by sending the duo to a storage closet claiming to be B.O.S.S.'s very own personal locker; the duo vowed vengeance on the Commissioner. Stasi dropped the moniker "Bling Queen" and began referring to herself as "The Baddest", as well as calling her fans ''Charity Cases. ''At the first-ever TNT iPPV event, Shine, Stasi lost her opportunity to become the inaugural TNT Women's Champion when Jordyn Wilde pinned Rebekah Northman during a Triple Threat Match. On April 27, 2014, TNT was announced as officially closing its doors by WEW's new owner, Annalise Vanderbilt. Vanderbilt cited the lack of attention paid to the brand by its former Commissioner, Zharya Burke, as the key reason. Later on at the TNT arena, Stasi was seen bickering with her best friend and B.O.S.S. partner, Ashley Tierney. After a heated exchange of words, both girls challenged each other to a Loser Leaves WEW match at the following weeks Adrenaline event. Friday Night Adrenaline (2014) Feud with Shady Layne, Dissension of B.O.S.S., & Departure After TNT was shut down by Mrs. Vanderbilt, both Ashley and Savage moved over to Adrenaline where they immediately made an impact by first tricking everybody into thinking they were going their separate ways. The two were scheduled for a one-on-one match, but before it could take place, they attacked the World Champion, Shady Layne, on the May 9, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, proving their entire fallout a hoax. The following week at a Super Animosity event, B.O.S.S. announced that they wanted to end Shady's reign as the leader of Adrenaline, not just her reign as World Champion. Layne would appear near the end of B.O.S.S.'s celebration of the end of Shady's reign and challenge the two members to a match at WEW's third annual Legacy event, Legacy: Jamaica. The two women quickly accepted the challenge and soon after Shady Layne poured a red substance that resembled pigs blood onto the two Starlets. It was later on announced that Stasi Savage would face Shady Layne one-on-one in the main event of the next Super Animosity. Before the match could take place, Shady was drugged by B.O.S.S.'s accomplice, Erin Spencer, with rohypnol. A disoriented Shady waltzed right into an attack from B.O.S.S., however, Shady was ultimately rescued by Women's Champion, Tiffany Krys. This set-up a match between Ashley and Tiffany for the next week. To prevent Stasi from intervening in the match, Shady viciously attacked Stasi from behind during an interview. At Legacy, Ashley accidentally hit Stasi with a steel chair after a miscommunication and it allowed Shady to hit her finisher on Tierney to secure the victory. Post-match, a mysterious woman debuted and attacked Shady. B.O.S.S. surrounded the woman to attack her, presumably, but instead they hugged and congratulated her. Backstage during WEW's Aftermath segment, it was revealed that the woman was their newest ally and enforcer - Malice. Stasi noted that this would not be the end to their feud. However, the trio's fate took a turn for the worse. Malice, who was expected to be a dominating force, saw a string of losses in her debut that eventually lead to her release while a returning Rhiannon posed a threat to Stasi's plan to dethrone Shady Layne. During a Career versus Championship match between the two rivals, Stasi interfered and purposely attacked Shady to give her the disqualification win - effectively ending Rhiannon's career in WEW. At Beach Brawl III, Layne defeated Savage in a singles match and Savage threw a temper-tantrum during the ''Aftermath segment where she cut ties to Malice and Tierney before quitting the WEW all together. Return, The Supreme, & Injury Four months after quitting the company, Savage made a shocking surprise return by attacking her former ally, Erin Spencer, during the Christmas themed Animosity Super Show. Earlier in the night, Erin had received a vase full of roses, presumably from her fiance. However, following a loss in the Queen of the Cage tournament, Erin was attacked with the same vase of roses by a mystery person dressed in a Santa Claus outfit. The person stripped down to reveal themselves as none other than Savage. Stasi began phasing out her "The Baddest" moniker in favor of deeming herself "The Supreme." The following week, Stasi, along with a clipboard, announced that she was returning to take care of unfinished business. She nearly attacked ring announcer, Candice Ellis, until Erin made the save. Later in the night, Erin announced that she was not backing down from Stasi's bullying tactics; meanwhile, Stasi met an admirer of hers: Mason Wolfe, a new Adrenaline Elitist. Stasi made a successful in-ring return at the WEW Awards edition of Adrenaline, defeating Kyla Connelly. Post-match, Stasi demanded a Texas Death Match against Erin Spencer at Winter WarZone, which the Starlets Consultant, Spencer Jemson, granted. At the Winter WarZone pay-per-view, Stasi defeated Erin after executing her Mother Supreme finisher onto a steel chair in the first-ever Texas Death Match. Post-match, Stasi beat the unconscious Spencer until CJ Sweet came to her rescue. Unfortunately for Sweet, she was then attacked by Stasi's known affiliate – Blair Evans. The duo walked out together and were later announced as a new alliance: Boss Incorporated. However, Stasi suffered an ACL tear before a full fledged feud could commence. After weeks of being off-screen, Stasi confirmed her injury and projected a return date for the summer of 2015 with various hints on her social media. Pursuit of Women's Championship At the Battlefield IV pay-per-view, Savage made a surprise return when attacking the WEW Women's Champion, Jasmine Douglas, during a defense against the Queen of the Cage, Sansa Jentry. Stasi's attack on her long-time rival over social media caused her to suffer multiple facial fractures and dislocations that would eventually push her to vacate the Women's Championship. The following week, Jasmine was stripped of the Women's Championship by The Board and, during a Stasi Savage Open Invitational, Sansa Jentry informed Savage that she'd asked, and had approved, a Steel Cage match between the two of them to decide the vacant Women's Championship at Retribution. Meanwhile, Savage began targeting new-coming Elitist, Ren Ivashkov, with the goal of "turning him bad," due to Ivashkov's well-promoted road to redeeming himself as a fan favorite. Stasi had a tag team match set-up by The Board and, before the match could begin, Savage had Ren's girlfriend and manager, Arielle Ford, banned from ringside for being a distraction. After allowing Ren to work the entire match, Stasi made a last minute blind tag to secure the victory. During the night's main event match between Jentry and the WEW World Champion, Ashley Tierney, Savage came out onto commentary and caused a distraction that allowed Tierney to defeat Jentry. Post-match, Savage attacked Tierney and then proceeded to attack Jentry. At Retribution, Jentry defeated Stasi for the vacant Women's Championship. In Wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' **'Mother Supreme' (Modified Leg Scissor Driver) – 2014–2015 ** Bow Down (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) – 2014–2015 ** Supremacy '(Forward Somersault Cutter) – 2014–2015 ** The Golden Rule (formerly Wildcat #2) (Sliced Bread #2; sometimes while standing) – 2012–2014 **Bling Blang (formerly Savagery) (Leg Lariat) – 2012–2014 *'Signature Maneuvers **''Kiss The Ring (Backhand Smack) **''The Baddest Stretch (''formerly ''Stasi Stretch) ''(Octopus Stretch) **''Stasi-Sault ''(Top Rope Moonsault) **Running Hurricanrana **Springboard Crossbody **Top Rope Missile Dropkick **Sitout Jawbreaker **Shining Wizard **Roundhouse Kick **Japanese Arm Drag **Springboard Tornado DDT **Headscissors Takedown **Springboard Arm Drag ** Sliced Bread #2; sometimes while standing ** Leg Lariat *'Nicknames''' **The Supreme **The Starlet Killer ** The Queen of Queens ** The Bling Queen **The Baddest **Wildcat **The Wild One **Queen of the Indy Scene *'Managers' **Ashley Tierney **Malice *'Wrestlers Managed' **Ashley Tierney *'Signature Phrases' **''(when ending a phrase/promo) ''"....The Queen spoke." **''(when ending a phrase/promo) ''"....All hail me." **''(when ending a phrase/promo) ''"....Hate on it." ** "I'm the supervillain that saves the day." *'Foreign Objects' **"BOSS" Necklace **"BOSS" Brass Knuckles *'Entrance Themes' **"Feelin' Ya" by Jim Johnston **"R.I.P" by Rita Ora" (2013–2014) **"Too Cool" by Kodiene (2013–2014; Used as apart of B.O.S.S.) ** "Won't Back Down"' '''by Mr. J1S & Sonic Skillz (2014–2015) ** "Bitch Better Have My Money" by Rihanna (2015) Championships and Accomplishments '''WEW Awards' The WEW Awards were awards given out annually by World Elite Wrestling to honor members of its roster. Stasi won one award from three nominations. Personal Life Ortiz is an only child. While training in the StarrDome, Ortiz dated rapper Tyquan Garner in early 2013 until mid-2014. Ortiz has openly admitted to being a fan of super villains; amongst her villainous idols are Nickeldeon's Angelica Pickles, Disney's She-Go, George Lucas' Star Wars' Darth Maul, and Christopher Nolan's The Joker. Ortiz says she draws certain inspiration and characteristics from each villain when looking at her own wrestling style and gimmick. See Also